goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man and Sonic go to the movies/Green Goblin and Starscream get beaten up by Bing Bong and Selkie
Cast Steven as Pac-Man Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog/Starscream's Dad Brian as Spider-Man Diesel as Optimus Prime Kendra as Starscream's Mom Wiseguy as Starscream Professor as Green Goblin Kimberly as Green Goblin's Mom Julie as Selkie Steven as Bing Bong Kidaroo as Ticket Manager Transcript Ticket Manager: Welcome. What movie do you want to watch? Pac-Man: We would like to see The Mummy, made in 1999. Ticket Manager: Ok, Pac-Man and Sonic, go to Cinema 5. As Pac-Man and Sonic walk into Cinema 5 to see The Mummy (1999), something's wrong, Green Goblin and Starscream aren't behaving at all. Green Goblin: No way, Spider-Man and Optimus Prime, we don't want to see The Mummy from 1999, this movie is so boring. Spider-Man: Too bad, Green Goblin and Starscream, we are seeing The Mummy from 1999, so get used to it. Starscream: No, we wanted to see Ready Player One. Optimus Prime: Too bad, we are not seeing Ready Player One, we are seeing The Mummy from 1999, so get used to it. Sonic: I agree with Optimus Prime and Spider-Man, you can either behave while we are watching The Mummy from 1999, or you can have nothing at all. Green Goblin: Sonic, Stop It, that's it, we'll blow up this movie theater with a RPG. (As Optimus Prime and Spider-Man bring Sonic, Pac-Man, Starscream and Green Goblin into the car) Starscream: Can we go to AMC Theaters to see Ready Player One? Spider-Man: No, absolutely not. We are going straight home. Green Goblin: But Spider-Man, this is Pac-Man and Sonic's fault for getting us into trouble. Optimus Prime: No, the reason why this is all your fault, because you two throwing a tantrum while we are watching The Mummy from 1999, that's really it, boys, for ruining Sonic and Pac-Man's day at the movie theater, I think you 2 have to go to your rooms. for the rest of the day, and your parents give you punishments. Starscream: We get it, Optimus Prime, and we are very sorry, are we still able to see Avengers: Infinity War when in comes out this May? Spider-Man: No, we are still going home, you two will be grounded when you boys get home. (At Starscream's house) Starscream's Dad: Starscream, how dare you destroy the movie theaters with an RPG, that's it you're grounded for 5 months. Starscream's Mom: This time, you'll be beaten up by Bing Bong. Hey, Bing Bong! beat Starscream up. Bing Bong: Prepare for some bleeding. (At Green Goblin's house) Green Goblin: Mom, where's Dad? Green Goblin's Mom: Your Dad is at the hospital sick. Anyways, you're grounded for 5 months for destroying the movie theaters with the RPG, you'll be beaten up by Selkie! Selkie: Prepare for some bleeding. (Robbie Rotten then appears and hides Selkie beating Green Goblin) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Starscream gets Grounded Category:Green Goblin gets grounded